narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Black Knights
can my character Kurokishi Shinto or Sayotsu Uzumaki join the league? Zerefblack1 (talk) 04:18, January 20, 2013 (UTC) * Can this organisation be an enemy to Neo Akatsuki ? * Should I volunteer in to create a tabular column for the members ? * I would be pleased enough to let have their base in the Land of Wisdom.--[[User talk:Jaison Clinton Castelino|''JayCeeCee]] 13:49, January 20, 2013 (UTC) @jaison- answer to the first two questions is yes the last question add it to the country list and we'll have a hideout there aswell. also we'll consider the RP that you me and six are in right now as Kiba's test so go ahead and add him @zeref- Rogen and Kioto will test you (very small sparring match and questions) EagleWizard08 (talk) 02:46, January 21, 2013 (UTC) well okay count kurokishi in Zerefblack1 (talk) 11:54, January 21, 2013 (UTC) : I don't think I'd wnat to add Kiba Uchiha in the organisation, I just wanted to donate some land as a sign of friendship between Raido, Yasuki and Kiba XD--[[User talk:Jaison Clinton Castelino|JayCeeCee'']] 12:40, January 21, 2013 (UTC) I would like to extend Takeru Higashiyama and Miyagu Kimza to be members of this group. In case Miyagu can't work, I'll offer Gen Nakaido or Genzo Nekiogama instead. Gen Nakaido24 (talk) 16:08, January 24, 2013 (UTC) i am all fired up and guess kurokishi aswell is ...get it started already buddy Zerefblack1 (talk) 11:59, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Hi, can my character, Hayato Shin, join this organization? He is a lot stronger than he looks, just ask True Shinobi xD GenderlessAlien 16:57, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Ya, start an rp with your character headed to the sand village and my character Amerashi will give him a test EagleWizard08 (talk) 17:51, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Alright, I'll be on the chat. :) GenderlessAlien 21:18, February 15, 2013 (UTC) http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Hayato%27s_Inauguration EagleWizard08 (talk) 07:05, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Marching Orders Ok guys this weekend we will be doing team exercises to see if the the characters teamed together would work well together. I'm trying to make it to where it's 2 user's per team. Setsuna Hatake, Masago, Hayato Shin, Nosei, SOrahime Nakano, Chakayo Nakano, Takeru Higashiyama, and Hanaba Kihane need to be added to the teams list. There's going to be a Council of the Black Knights which will consist of Kage's from each village if you'd like a Kage from your village to be added to that post it on my wall and i'll add them when i get around to it. This weekend we will get everything set into motion friday is the last day for users to ask to join our ranks and right now we have 23 members. Thank you all EagleWizard08 (talk) 17:33, February 21, 2013 (UTC) I know this may be hard but because the war is just around the corner i'm asking everyone who has members in BK or are involved in the war not to compete in the Zyrun Games. Reason being, we cant be in 2 places at once EagleWizard08 (talk) 19:09, February 27, 2013 (UTC) i would also like to do a large RP to where all the teams of the BK work together to cover everyone's differences and to see if the teams work, if they dont we'll re-configure the teams EagleWizard08 (talk) 20:04, February 27, 2013 (UTC)